Skyfall
by CloudChaser36
Summary: "There will be six warriors of Sky. They will come together and become what Keystone has destined them to be. Nothing will be as it is now, nor has ever it been seen before. The end of the worlds draw near. Six must become one to battle a darkness that never dies." "Welcome to the Skyfall. Good luck to you all." WARNING: FEATURES BLOOD AND POISONING. DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE.
1. Prologue

_A long time ago, in another world. Far, far away..._

Once upon a time in the land of Minecraftia, there lived six brothers who ruled the land together.

Sky -The Brave- would watch over the people to keep harmony across the land.

Max -The Determined- would train their soldiers and the army's to assure enemy kingdoms wouldn't attack and to stop criminals and thieves at all costs.

Jin -The Wise- would mostly tend to giving advice for people who seek it and keeping to himself in the vast corridors of their library's.

Barney -The Strong- would help the poorest of the land, and watch over the kingdoms farms and livestock.

Red -The Independent- would keep watch over the Kingdom with Sky and work down in their labs to create new inventions.

But among the five other kings, there was the youngest, Ross -The Kind.

But as time went on, the youngest brother became resentful. The people of the land seemed to love and be kind to the other five. But kept away and ignored _him_.

One day, the youngest created a magical amulet that would help him, help the kingdom in many, many ways. The amulet was made from a magical stone, known to Minecraftia as KeyStone. KeyStone held many magical abilities, but if used the wrong way, could be dangerous and life-threatening. The amulet was a bright purple, with a golden outlining to keep it in place.

When the youngest brother showed it to Sky, he refused to let Ross use it, saying that it was dangerous. The youngest tried to reason with him, but nothing he said persuaded him. Sky had one of Jin's best friends -Seto- to lock the amulet away so that no one could ever find it or use it.

But as time continued, the youngest only became more resentful. So one night when all the kingdom had fallen to their depths of sleep, Ross created a powerful weapon to go along with the amulet he had once possessed.

The Red Sun.

Using the Red Sun, the youngest stole his amulet back. But when the amulet was taken back, the magic within it turned Ross into a dark being of power.

Redstoner.

The other five kings pleaded for him to stop, but the amulet's power was too strong for Ross to have seen through it.

Using the magical powers of Minecraftia, Sky, Max, Jin, Red and Barney all fought against Redstoner and the Red Sun to stop his ways.

In the end, the youngest brothers plan proved to be working, leaving only Sky left on the battlefield. reluctantly, the eldest brother harnessed a powerful magic, even more powerful than Redstoner's. Using the magic, Sky took back the amulet and banished Redstoner and the Red Sun permanently in another dimension made solely of sandstone.

Afterward, Sky delivered the amulet to a city in another dimension called Keystone. Named after a large gem that was said to send you dreams to see yours or other people's ancestors.

Sky gave the amulet to the chief of the city, who also had a young son.

Afterward, Sky and his brothers returned to their rightful dimension. And have ruled peacefully for generations since.

 **"Welcome, To the Skyfall. Their prophecy awaits."**


	2. Chapter One

Sky's POV

All was darkness and cold. Sky had never felt so cold. He felt as if every bit of warmth and life were being sucked out of his body. His limbs twitched as painful cramps clutched at them. He imagined that he was made of ice, and if he tried to move he would shatter into a million brittle fragments.

Everything was still and quiet. No signs of life or movement, only the darkness, and cold. Sky dared to open his eyes a narrow slit. At once they flew open, wide with shock.

Instead of his room or the floor beneath him, he saw sandstone, a wide open pale blue sky, and a warm breeze that ruffled his hair. Scrambling into a standing position, Sky realized he was alone, the sandstone around him stretched far out, miles at a time with no end in sight.

How did I get here? he wondered curiously. Is this some sort of dream?

He raised his head and looked up at the sky. He could never remember seeing the sky so clearly. It looked closer than ever before, scarcely higher than the topmost branches of a tree. He stared at it and realized something that made his eyes widen with curiosity.

A red sun.

He gazed at it longer than he did the sky. And felt thousands of questions with seemingly no answers swirl around in his mind.

His eyes took him back down to the sandstone lying beneath his feet, and then back up to see the pale outline of a figure standing against the sun's rays.

Now Sky felt even more confused. The mysterious land, the sun, and now him. He took a few shaky steps forward until he finally approached the figure.

He now looked clearer than before, almost as clear as the sky itself. The figure almost seemed to made of the stars themselves. Frost glittered at his paws, and his pelt was a silver flame. He carried the feel of fire and ice and the wild places of the night.

Sky slightly crouched before him, he could barely go on looking, and yet he couldn't look away. He wanted to take in everything that was happening in front of him. Taking it all in so that it could last forever.

After a time that seemed to have lasted a hundred years or so, in a single heartbeat, the figure turned around and smiled down at him. As he did, the starry figure seemed strongly familiar.

Ross! joy pierced him like a thorn in his heart. He drew in a single sharp breath and stared up at the Ross without turning away.

"Welcome, Sky." The voice sounded a lot like his Ross, but this one's voice was bland and flat.

The wind that had first greeted him into this new world was beginning to pick up so that the Ross's fur waved with it. "Who are you?" asked Sky; forcing his voice not to shake. But the Ross didn't answer, he instead just nodded acknowledging his question and continued.

"Right now that isn't what you're here for..." he trailed as his eyes drifted beyond Sky's shoulder.

"Listen to me." He began, snapping back into reality with a more serious tone. "There will be six warriors of Sky. They will come together and become what Keystone has destined them to be. Nothing will be as it is now, nor has it ever been seen before."

Sky felt even more confused when he saw that the Ross wasn't done. "The end of the world's draw near. Six must become one to battle a darkness that never dies."

Sky stared onward at the Ross in pure unquestioning confusion. The wind was still tugging at his hair and was starting to pick up major speed as it continued. The Ross must've sensed his confusion, for he nodded.

"Some prophecies only make sense once they come true." His voice was laced with concern as he spoke. Suddenly the world around Sky started to blow away with the wind, plunging him into the blackness alone once again.

Sky jolted awake in terror. As he frantically scanned his surroundings, he found himself in his room lying on his bed. He caught his breath and threw the covers off of him, swinging his feet over the bed.

He set himself onto the ground and walked over to his closet, with the words of the dream repeating over and over inside his head.

"There will be six warriors of Sky. They will come together and become what keystone has destined them to be. Nothing will be as it is now, nor has it ever been seen before. The end of the worlds draw near. Six must become one to battle a darkness that never dies"

The words confused him even more than they had before now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened his closet to find all of his dark colored clothing hanging neatly in a row.

He put on his normal attire of a black and gray shirt with pants and pulled his amulet over his head. He took the sunglasses he had left on his bedside table and slipped them over his bright purple eyes.

He then walked over to his door and twisted the doorknob before opening and exiting his room into the long hallway lined with his and each of his friend's rooms.

Sky had lived here for a while now along with his three other friends: Ross, Barney, and Jin. Their days were filled with adventure and fun that didn't normally happen with the average person. But lately, nothing had been happening to them, nobody knocked on their door, nobody crashed through their ceiling, and most of all; everything was normal.

At the beginning, Sky was relieved to have a break from the non-stop nonsense that happened to them. But as he thought long and hard. He wished he could go back to it.

As Sky walked down the stairs into his living room, a familiar voice broke his line of thought. "Morning, Sky" it was Jin.

Sky walked into the kitchen to see Ross at the stove flipping pancakes as he normally did in the mornings. Jin was sitting at the table, along with Barney who was still half asleep with his head resting on his hand.

Sky sat down next to them as Ross set a plate of pancakes in front of him. Sky watched as Ross handed everyone plates and then sat down with his own.

Barney immediately awoke fully and grabbed his fork as Sky tried to start a conversation. "So..." Trailed Sky, slightly looking off to the side while thinking of something to say. "What are we planning on doing today?"

Jin simply shrugged. "Who knows?" He asked the group. "Iron man could bust through our roof, we could get attacked by giant robotic animals from a pizzeria, or heck!" He added, locking his gaze with Ross. "Maybe even Cowman will show up."

Ross looked blankly at Jin while he spoke but immediately looked back down at the mention of Cowman. Jin then sighed as he pulled out his phone and held it to his eye level as if he were focused on something.

Then, Barney finally spoke. "What are you reading?" he asked through a mouthful of pancake. Sky put a piece of pancake to his mouth and looked over to Jin, also wanting an answer to Barneys' question.

Jin gave barney a look of annoyance -most likely because of the full mouth- before answering. "Oh, just some article on a place called..." He paused and squinted his eyes at the screen as if he were second-guessing what he had just read. "KeyStone...?"

Ross -who was drinking some orange juice- immediately turned around, spat it out and went into a coughing fit. While Sky on the other hand, simply dropped his fork in suprise.

"Wait... did you just say Keystone?" asked barney, putting his fork down. Jin looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wait so you heard about it too?" He asked.

"Wait-You guys saw the me too?" asked Ross between coughs. Finally, Sky piped into the conversation. "Uh- I had a dream about it..." he trailed.

The three turned to him, their eyes wide as they spoke in sync. "Me too!"

~1389 Words


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey, just before we start, I just wanted to say a few things. First off, hi, my name is Cloud, and I'd like to thank you for having read my story. I'm new here and haven't yet fully understood all the ways that works around here. To me, this is very confusing compared to the simple Wattpad mechanics I used to work with. I'm not quite sure how to reply to comments... Er, reviews just yet. I did try, but I don't really know if that counted as "replying". So, DaarkWolf09, if you're reading this and haven't found my reply... Here's one. I thank you for coming out and addressing the problem you found with most of these stories, DaarkWolf, and I too sometimes agree with that. Although the main characters technically are the main big Minecraft Youtubers, I will be adding a ton of other Youtubers and even OC's. I've had this story planned out for years, and I've tried to give it as many characters as I could.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for bothering you for so long. So, without further delay, here's Chapter Two.**

 **Sky's P.O.V**

Everyone sat in silence after the last comment. Sky and the others exchanged glances of question and uncertainty. Finally, Barney broke the awkward quiet. "So are we going to do something about this, or just stand here like idiots?" he asked.

Sky sighed with relief; glad someone had finally said something. Jin looked down at the ground thoughtfully for what seemed like forever before turning back up to the others with a small smile on his face. "Shared dreams aren't something that normally happens every day..." He began. "So it must mean something."

Ross looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. "So... Who's Keystone?" he asked.

Jin pointed his finger to the air and held his chin high. "Not _who,_ Ross, but _what_ ." he corrected while holding up his phone. Everyone stared at Jin in question. "So it's a place?" asked Sky in reply. Jin nodded his head before continuing. "Although I'm not quite sure what the Ross meant by what he said... I do know that he mentioned Keystone, and Keystone is a place."

Barney just shook his head. "So what do we do now?"

Jin only sighed. "Since this is the only info we have about it I'm guessing we go to kKeystone... Wherever that is." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Ross tensed up and his eyes widened. "What? you mean listen to that guy?!" He yelled. "He was talking about a darkness that never dies! and I don't want anything to do wi-!" he was interrupted as Jin put his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, but as I said before; shared dreams almost never happen, and this could be important!" he argued. Ross just crossed his arms, his tail flickering from side to side with annoyance.

"Now..." Continued Jin, taking his hand off Ross's mouth. "At the end, he said that, 'sometimes prophecy's don't make sense until the come true.' Correct?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, what does that mean?" he asked again. when Jin saw that no one had answered he snapped: "that means it's a prophecy, you idiots!"

The room became filled with a chorus of _"oh's"_ as Jin slapped his hand to his face.

"A prophecy?" Asked Barney with a laugh. "Why would a prophecy have anything to do with us?" He asked looking from Jin to the others. Jin shrugged "Don't know... but I'm guessing it's important." He repeated.

Finally, Sky stood up with a look of determination written clearly across his face. "Then what are we standing here for?" he began. "Let's go!"

Sky and the others walked along the sidewalk lining the many buildings that made up their city. A sun hung high in the sky, casting warm rays of sunlight upon them. Everyone was empty handed, except for Jin of course. Who carried a small backpack.

Barney slowed his pace so that it matched Jin's and looked over at him "do you really think luggage is necessary?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Jin scoffed "of course it is!" he snapped, running to catch up with the others.

Sky slightly laughed at their small quarrel and instead looked back towards the front. As they walked a certain building caught his eye. It was a tall skyscraper made of glass, making Sky have to squint against its rays.

As he stared, a strikingly familiar voice caught his attention. Everyone else must've heard it too, for they stopped with him. As the voice grew louder and more clear, Sky saw the doors fly open with two gingers standing in the doorway.

In a heartbeat Sky recognized them, and they recognized him too. _Max and Red!_

Max immediately stopped talking and focused on the others. "Red? Max? what are you two doing here?" asked Ross.

Max opened his mouth to answer, but Red beat him to it. "You see..." He began with hesitance. "Me and Max had this dream."

 **~648 Words**


End file.
